


Love Wins

by kristijean323



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristijean323/pseuds/kristijean323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared celebrate the SCOTUS ruling in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wins

Jared stirs and looks at the clock as he hears the bedroom door quietly open. It’s three a.m. and he’s supposed to be alone in the house. He’s still resting from his bout of exhaustion so Danneel and Gen have been taking the kids to their house at night more often, especially when Jensen’s not home. Still Sadie’s not barking so he figures he can’t be in too much danger.

Speaking of Jensen, the man himself is tiptoeing across their bedroom floor. 

“Hey, you’re back early,” Jared’s gruff, sleepy voice startles his boyfriend.

“Fuck, Jay, give me a heart attack! I thought you were sleepin’.” Jensen toes off his shoes and begins to undress.

“Was tryin’,” Jared answers as he shifts and sits up. “Then this fucking hot ass man snuck in my room and woke me up.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Jensen, now clad only in his boxer briefs, moves over to the bed and sits down. “I caught the redeye from Vancouver.”

“Why?” You hate being exhausted on a plane. Jared scoots over and lifts up the covers for Jensen to climb in on his side.

“Wanted to get home as soon as possible to celebrate.” 

“Celebrate?” Jared looks blank.

Jensen stares back in the glow of the nightlight the men have taken to leaving on in their room for wandering children in the night.

Jared stares back and then Jensen finally sees the light go on. “Oh, that,” Jared smiles. “Sure, it’s awesome, Jen, but it’s not like we can get married. Fake wives, remember?”

Jensen tenderly frames Jared’s face with both hands and pulls him in for a kiss. It only takes a moment before Jared’s tongue invades Jensen’s mouth and things heat up. After a few moments, Jensen pulls away a little, Jared chasing after his mouth. “Not yet, babe,” Jensen affirms, “but know this, someday I am going to marry the HELL out of you. Got it?”

Jared actually blushes, which makes Jensen harder than he already was. “Got it,” he whispers back.

Jensen dives in and begins planting kisses along THAT spot on Jared’s neck. “Kids here?” he breathes out.

“Nope.” Jared huffs out as he turns his head to give Jensen more access.

“Hell yes!” Jensen performs one of his famous sexy ninja moves that has them both flat on the bed in seconds. With another ninja move he produces a rainbow flag sticker and promptly sticks it on Jared’s bare chest. And seriously, where was he hiding that? “Love wins,” Jensen says smugly, as he leans down to bite Jared’s nipple. 

In short order Jensen is kissing his way down Jared’s torso, pushing Jared’s SAXX off as he goes. As Jensen takes Jared’s stiff cock into his mouth Jared can’t help himself. “Apparently, Jared wins too.”

It’s a moment of quiet laughter before they can get back to the sex. A very quick moment.

Love always wins.


End file.
